marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-40081)
| Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-40081 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Stark Industries employee, researcher | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Cherniss; Michael Gaydos | First = Powerless Vol 1 1 | Last = Powerless Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = In this universe Peter was bitten by a spider which withered his arm and led to Aunt May paying for a psychiatrist to help him with his depression regarding his arm, the death of his parents and the recent murder of his uncle. Outside after the session Peter is bullied by Flash until Gwen shows up and helps him. Soon after this Harry shows up and invites Peter to a meeting with his dad to discuss his internship at Stark Industries. Peter turns this down and later tells Gwen that he has a bad feeling about Norman as he keeps asking him about his internship. Later on Norman turns up at the Parker house. As he's leaving the house Norman tells Peter that he's watching him and tells him he want's him to get information from Stark for him. At Stark Industries Peter is working on a fibre-optic web experiment that is part of project Iron Man, which is what Stark is using to win a military contract. He is struggling with his experiment and seeks help from Dr. Curt Conners, who involves Tony Stark himself. At his next appointment with his psychiatrist, he goes to tell him about his worries to do with Norman Osborn but stops before telling him the whole story as he notices a white van outside and realizes that Norman Osborn might be spying on him. He tells the doctor that he's tired of being a victim and says that "with great power comes great responsibility", and even though he doesn't have great power he's going to start taking responsibility for himself. After his session, Peter goes up to the white van, opens the back doors and tells the two people inside with their surveillance equipment to go back to their boss and tell him to talk to Tony Stark directly if he wants to know what's going on. Later on Peter hacks the research on Osborn's project Juggernaut and leaves a calling card that reads: "Norman. The Spider bites back. Have a nice day." Osborn tells his head researcher Henry Pym to take no further action as he's going to deal with the situation himself. Peter gets worried about the situation with Osborn, as Tony Stark's company wins the military contract. Meanwhile Osborn has a schizophrenic conversation with himself in which he decides to give Peter a second chance to redeem himself. As Peter heads to Stark Industries, he decides to sneak off and ends up sitting on a bench. Peter tries to tell Gwen about how Osborn has been tailing him, and about how he wanted him to steal information. Gwen doesn't believe him, however as she leaves, she is kidnapped by men sent by Osborn. At home Peter gets a phone call from Gwen's number. It's Osborn who tells Peter that Gwen "Is a little tied up right now". He then proceeds to tell Peter he has two days to get information from Tony Stark and not to go to the authorities. At Peter's home, Captain Stacy is asking Peter about Gwen's disappearance. He says Gwen was going to meet Peter before she went missing and that he has traced a phone call from Gwen's mobile to Pete's the night before. Peter says he doesn't know anything, then goes upstairs. He has the plans from Stark and puts them in his bag before storming off. After going back to Stark, Peter calls Osborn and tells him he has what he wants. Peter then goes to Watts and tells him everything. In an excellently insightful conversation, Watts says he can't be the Adrian to Pete's Rocky who tells him it's all going to be OK and that he should go for it but that Pete must make his own decisions and take the consequences. Peter arrives at Oscorp with the documents Osborn got him to steal from Tony Stark. He has reached the 53rd floor and Osborn unveils Gwen. He asks for the file but then the sound of police sirens disturbs them all. Pete says he didn't call them but says he's not going to hand over the files in any case. Pete throws the papers over the window ledge. Osborn launches himself after them but tumbles over the edge, taking Gwen with him. Peter just keeps a hold of Gwen using his crippled arm and pulling her to safety. Osborn splats on the pavement below. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Peter Parker's right arm is atrophied by the spider that bit it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Depression